


Trust and Turmoil

by DraconisWinters



Series: Within the Shadows [40]
Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “Acidic if you’d just let me-,” Curse tried once more but Ravio watched as the other profusely refused once more.“No!” Acidic cried holding his mirror tightly to his chest.





	Trust and Turmoil

“Acidic if you’d just let me-,” Curse tried once more but Ravio watched as the other profusely refused once more.  
“No!” Acidic cried holding his mirror tightly to his chest.  
Ravio sighed deeply before walking out of the room. “I am going to go get some tea,” He had said in excuse. It had been three days sense Acidic had told them about his mirror. But both Ravio and Curse refused to accept how hopeless the situation was. That couldn’t be all there was, there had to be a way to fix it, to fix Acidic. Curse was insistent on Acidic handing over his mirror so they could check it and honestly that may have made the situation worse.  
Ravio, contrary to what many may think, was well versed in the mirrors of darks and he knew what could happen to the dark if it was broken. He even had Curse’s mirror. It had been given to him a long time ago, after he and Curse had grown closer and he had kept it safe ever since. However, for someone like Acidic who had never trusted anyone, handing over his mirror more than five seconds was nigh on impossible after they had given it back to him.  
Soon enough he had the tea and was walking back to the room, he could still hear Curse pressing and Acidic refusing. “Blue Jay, just let him, please,” Ravio begged stepping back into the room.  
“And what’s with that nickname?” Acidic asked looking in between the two of them.  
Curse’s frustration was broken by a smile and he laughed lightly, “Well you’re smart and determined, and you love to collect things. Just like a blue jay. So you’re Blue Jay. But don’t think that’ll distract me, let me see your mirror-,”  
“I refuse!” Acidic screamed.  
“Acidic,” Ravio said softly, setting the tea down and sitting on the foot of the bed, “Why would we hurt you?”  
“I…I-well, you wouldn’t but…” His voice died off.   
Ravio nodded, “Exactly, we wouldn’t. We want to help you. We want you to walk again, to be able to use your powers again. And to do this we need to find out what’s wrong with your mirror-,”  
“I know what’s wrong with it!” He exclaimed, “Eternal jabbed a knife through the glass and the tip of the dagger got stuck-.”  
“Well then we can take the piece out,” Ravio said calmly, “Curse go get the tweezers.” Curse nodded and ran off while Acidic began violently protesting,  
“No! No! You’re not getting anywhere near my mirror!”  
Ravio sat the silently and took all of his screams and protests without batting an eye until he eventually finished and sat back eyes widened in terror. “I won’t lie, it will probably hurt, but think about what will happen after,” Ravio said gently, “And I’m going to be here the entire time Blue Jay, I’m not letting you go.” With that Ravio pulled Acidic over to him and hugged him gently but firmly.  
Ravio reached over and gently pulled Acidic’s mirror out of his hands and passed it over to Curse who had returned and then went back to hugging Acidic.  
“You’re going to get blood all over you,” Acidic muttered, grip tightening on the Ravio’s cloak.  
Ravio looked down at him, “If you think I care, you’ve got another thing coming.”  
“But it’ll stain and you’re always going on and on about-,” Acidic protested but Ravio shook his head,  
“None of that Blue Jay, we’re in this together,” Ravio whispered, “I’m not leaving you, not now.” Ravio then looked over at Curse who was holding Acidic’s mirror and nodded. Acidic felt him nod and gripped him tighter. “You’re gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay,” Ravio whispered running a hand through his hair. “After this you’re gonna heal and we can go where ever you like, you can see whatever you wanna see-,”  
“We can go to the ocean?” Acidic whimpered, tears beginning to fall.   
Ravio nodded, holding him tightly, “Of course, we’ll go see the ocean.”  
Ravio could see Curse’s hand trembling as he held the tweezers to pull the dagger tip out. “Whenever you’re ready Acidic,” the erembour whispered.  
Acidic shook his head violently, but Ravio didn’t let him go and looked over to Curse. “Do it,” Ravio whispered and Curse jabbed the tweezers into the small crack.  
Acidic screamed and Ravio winced but he still held the dark tightly, “You’re okay, its’s gonna get better, you’re gonna get better.” Ravio could feel his robe becoming wet. Acidic was bleeding. He was bleeding!   
“Bunny it hurts!” he cried, sobbing and writhing in pain, “Make it stop!”  
Ravio jaw trembled, “I know it does Blue Jay, I know.”  
The seconds felt like minutes and Ravio turned to Curse. “Hurry up!” He exclaimed worrying about the amount of blood coming out of Acidic’s body.  
“I’m trying!” Curse exclaimed frantically.  
Ravio tried to calm himself but he couldn’t his heart was pounding or was that Acidic’s? At this point he couldn’t tell.  
“I got it!” Curse announced victoriously, pulling the tip out and Ravio allowed a relived smile to cross his face. But he realized Acidic had stopped moving.  
“Acidic?” Ravio questioned. No response. “Acidic?!” He asked becoming more frantic. He couldn’t feel his heartbeat…he couldn’t feel it! “Acidic!! NO!!” Ravio cried.  
…  
“You want me to be trained by him!” Tempest screamed at Riven while looking at Noble.  
Noble shrugged, “Do not be fooled, I am not fond of this arrangement either.”  
“Look,” Riven sighed, “I have been teaching him sword fighting basic’s and other practical fighting and defensive methods, but I do not understand how to control lightning.”  
Noble huffed, “Fine, but I can’t promise he’ll learn. That’s up to him.”  
“Just…Just try, both of you,” Riven pleaded, “I’ll be inside, holler if there’s any trouble.” He then turned and left the two on their own. Noble looked over at Tempest and sighed deeply while the child glared at him in turn.  
“Okay, so…You can’t control them at all can you?” Noble asks and Tempest shrugged.  
“I can do some things,” He mumbled.  
Noble raised an eyebrow, “Define ‘some things’.”  
“I can make it rain-,” Tempest began.  
“But can you make it stop raining?” Noble interrupted and Tempest scowled but shook his head. Noble nodded, “It is always harder stopping the ball once it’s rolling down the hill, but don’t worry,” he offered a tiny smile, “We’ll get there.”  
Tempest looked up in surprise before nodding. “Okay, now let’s move out more into the field.” Noble gestured and began walking, with Tempest following. Noble looked up at the sky which was heavily overcast, “So, this happens every time you get a little upset, but that’s alright, you simply have emotional based powers and a lot of mixed emotions. Our goal here is to help you focus this energy and control it.”  
“Oh, so this is glorified anger management skills?” Tempest snapped and thunder boomed, however Noble didn’t bat an eye.   
“No,” he responded, “this is a way for you to control your emotions, therefore controlling your abilities. So, you’re frustrated right now correct?”  
“Very,” Tempest muttered and Noble nodded.  
“Okay,” the older dark said, “See that dead tree over there?” He asked and Tempest nodded.  
“Hit it.” Noble said, as though he was asking someone to do the most simple of tasks.   
Tempest scoffed, “You think I can’t do that? You really think that little of me?”  
“Go ahead,” Noble gestured.  
Tempest’s eyes narrowed and it began pouring, but Noble still didn’t react. The boy growled and glared at the tree.   
Then lightning struck.  
15 feet away from the tree.  
“What?!” Tempest cried in disbelief, watching as the fire was put out by the rain. “But-but how hard can that be?!” He shouted turning to Noble, “You did something! You messed it up!!”  
“No, you are simply unbalanced, you need to focus, let your anger fuel you, but do not let it drive. Now, try again.”  
…  
Legend walked into his room and jumped as he noticed Ravio in the corner. “How did you get here?” He asked bringing his hand up to his heart.  
“Don’t worry about it and know that I can’t stay long,” Ravio said glancing around.  
“Okay then why are you here?” Legend asked and then as he looked over Ravio he could see that the man was covered in blood, “Why is there blood all over you?!”  
Ravio huffed, “So we found out something stuck in Acidic’s mirror that was preventing him from healing. So we pulled it out and well…his heart stopped beating for about five minutes, but then he suddenly came back and is looking better than he has in weeks.”  
Legend nodded absorbing all the information, “So, he’s okay?”  
“Yeah,” Ravio smiled, “He’s okay. We’re all okay.”  
“And the blood?” Legend asked.  
“It was his.”  
“But in order for it to be that bad you would have had to been hugging-,” Legend cut himself and looked away, “You should get back.”  
“We should,” Ravio nodded and Curse suddenly appeared.  
“Where did-!” Legend exclaimed, only to have the two men in purple smirk as they said in unison,  
“Don’t worry about it.” Before stepping into the shadow’s and fading away.


End file.
